Threat
by Bethanynel813
Summary: When Hanna gets a text that could potentially ruin her friends life, what happens? And how far would A go to break up one of PLL's most adored couples?
1. Chapter one

**Hey there! This is my first PLL story, and one of my first stories ever on FFN. The first chapter is longer than I usually write, so sorry if the next few chapters aren't as wordy. Review if you would like too (I would absolutely love it if you do!), but please just enjoy reading this. Hopefully it's not a huge piece of crap. :) **

**-Bethanynel813**

Hanna's heart nearly stopped as she stared at the phone in her hands. Or rather, the text she just received that was sure to ruin her life. But wasn't that A's game, to ruin people's lives?

After a full minute with her thoughts racing around like crazy, Hanna made up her mind and dialed her four best friends' numbers. She started with Spencer, and then Emily. Lastly, Hannah reluctantly dialed Aria's number.

Emily and Spencer both answered immediately, but Aria took a while and was a bit breathless when she said "Hello?"

Hanna bit her tongue, but forced herself to start speaking. "Can I... Talk to you guys? Like, could we meet up at my place… or at the Grille?"

Aria was the first to answer this time "Actually, Han. It really isn't the best time." Hanna heard a male voice over the phone, and suddenly Aria giggled in a way that wasn't very common recently- it was her laugh of pure happiness. It didn't take a genius to figure out who she was with. Hanna's heart broke in two; how could she hurt her best friend like that? But she had too... Or else.

Spencer mumbled something about how she was with Toby, and Emily started talking about being at Applebee's with some of her friends- most likely her lesbian poker buddies. How come all of her friends had lives on a Thursday night but her? But that really wasn't the point right now.  
>Hanna sighed, and said "Guys, it really can't wait. Like one bit. It's, like, life or freaking death. Like-"<p>

Emily interrupted her. "We got it Han, breathe. Where should we meet, I guess?"

Hanna shrugged, even though she knew her friends couldn't see her over the phone. "My house." She bit her pinky nail, a nervous habit she picked up from Aria. Her mom wouldn't freak out about her friends coming over unannounced. Besides, Emily was already staying at the Marin household and her mother had no problem with that.

Spencer spoke up "I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

Aria coughed. "Spence, you live like three minutes away from Hanna." she teased. Everyone could almost hear Spencer blushing over the phone.

Hanna was starting to feel herself crack. "Yeah sure, you guys can spend like twenty more minutes with your boyfriends. Or girlfriends, whatever. You might as well have one more happy night before A screws everything to hell soon.

"Han, you're really freaking me out. Is it...you know..." It was obvious Aria didn't want to talk about their stalker in front of Ezra.

"I'll explain when you get here." was all Hanna said, tears starting to form her eyes at the thought what she had to tell her friends. She blinked hard, shoving her emotions back down inside.

"Now you're worrying me out, Hanna." Spencer said, and receiving wholehearted agreement from the other girls. "I'll be there in 10." She said.

Hanna took a shaky breath as the other girls told her when they were coming. And every minute felt like it was ticking down to when everything would explode. No wait... Her life had already exploded when she got that text. The time was ticking down before she had to ruin her best friend's life.

Hanna looked down at the last line of the text. "**Karmas a Bitch, but I'm a Bitch too. Mwa, -A**" How true it was.

Spencer arrived first, as she was the closest. And, because it was Spencer, she immediately wanted to know what was going on. But Hanna was stubborn; she wouldn't drop the bomb until everyone was present.

Aria and Emily came in, both soaking wet as it was pouring rain, at about the same time.

The four girls all went up the stairs to Hanna's room, noting her tear- streaked face but smart enough to not ask questions until they were sitting in Hanna and Emily's room. They were also smart enough to let Hanna talk first, even though it looked as if it pained everyone to not blurt out questions.

Hanna took a shuddering breath "I got a text from A before I called you... And it's not good."

She tried to explain it, but for what was possibly the first time ever , Hanna Marin was at a loss for words. She eventually just sighed and shoved her phone, dreaded text opened, under Aria's nose. At first, Aria looked confused and a little scared at why she was chosen to read the text first. And then, after reading the lengthy text (or threat, whatever you want to call it), all the blood drained from her already pale face and she looked as though she might pass out.  
>When Aria gave a strangled cry that sounded a bit like "Ezra." The other girls snatched the phone from Hanna's slightly shaking hand.<p>

"Let me make you a deal, Hannikins, I'm a little sick of that gross relationship that's going on between your best friend and her illegal certain someone. In fact, it kinda makes me sick. I'll cut you a little deal- I'll make sure Mommy Marin and that bad boy Caleb stay away from death's arms (or my arms, really) if you tell the police about Aria's secret affair (or whatever you call it). To show how generous I am, I'll give you two days to do it. You can even tell your little friends if you want. I'm sure Aria will be happy. Tell her... Karmas a bitch, but I'm a Bitch too.  
>Mwa!<br>-A"

Attached was a picture of Aria and Ezra kissing, their faces easily identifiable.

Hanna couldn't meet her friends eyes. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" She squeezed her eyes shut. Emily wrapped her arms comfortingly around Hanna, and Spencer did the same to the shell shocked Aria. They were sitting in that order, so they hugged in that order.

The more freaked out Spencer got, the more blunt she seemed to get, despite Hanna's fragility. "It seems A says you have two options- tell the police and ruin Aria's life, or don't tell and A will try and kill your mom and Caleb." Hanna drew in a sharp intake of breath as though she had been slapped in the face.

Aria voice was hallow. "It wouldn't be my life your ruining. Sure, my parents might hate me for a while and the kids at school would be horrid.. But Ezra... He- he would probably get arrested and fired and...Oh God." Aria's voice, emotionless at the first part of her words, grew thick and almost hysterical when she talked about her forbidden boyfriend. She buried her face in her hands. Aria usually avoided all mention of Ezra with her friends, as that almost always made her the subject of teasing. But tonight, she wouldn't be teased. It seemed she would be pitied.

Spencer's voice grew a little softer. "You didn't let me finish. A wants Hanna to believe those are her options. But there has to be more."

Emily hadn't really added anything to the conversation yet, but now she spoke up. "You could make Mrs. Marin and Caleb leave to somewhere where A couldn't get them. Wait… isn't Caleb still with his mom? So he's safe, right?"

Hanna mumbled "He's coming back for my dad's wedding soon. And anyways, I could never make them leave Rosewood forever! At least, not without an explanation."

Emily sighed semi-dejectedly and said "I guess we would run into the same problem if we sent Mr. Fitz away." She took the other girls silence as a conformation of her statement. 

Hanna growled her next statement. "We could stop that Bitch before she hurts us and everyone we know."

The girls all looked in agreement with that idea, but there was a gaping hole in the plan. How where they to find out who A was _and_ stop them in less than two days? If they couldn't do it in the months they had been tortured by A's taunts, there was almost no chance they could do it before Hanna's deadline was up.

"We could... Go to the police?" Emily suggested. When she saw Aria glaring daggers at her she quickly clarified "I mean about being threatened."

"Like that has ever helped us before." Aria said bitterly. "And anyway, wouldn't the police find out about me and Ezra anyway? The picture attached to the text is a bit suspicious."  
>After seeing Emily's slightly wounded expression, Aria bit her lip and spoke again. "I'm sorry, Em. It just… looks really bad right now and I'm kind of freaking out." Aria pressed her hands against her eyes as though trying to push back tears.<p>

"No need to apologies, Aria. I could never imagine being in your situation." Emily felt a little bad all of the sudden.

It was quiet for a moment as the girls racked their brains. "I can't think of anything." Hanna murmured, and Spencer and Emily had to agree.

"I can." Aria said, her hollow, pain-filled voice back yet again.  
>The girls all raised there perfectly manicured eyebrows.<br>"I have to- to break up with Ezra. A will have nothing on you then, Hanna." Her voice sounded like it might crack, and you could almost hear her heart splintering in the silence that followed her opinion.

Pitying looks fell on her, but Aria kept her face like stone. Finally, it crumpled as a silent tear slid down her cheek.

"No." Hanna said surely, and the girls looked a bit confused.  
>"That wouldn't work. I'm sure A will hurt my mom and Caleb anyway. And that slut will probably send that picture to the cops for good measure. I can't ask you to do that, Aria, because there's a large percentage it won't even work."<br>Hanna's dry humor suddenly poked through out of nowhere as she tried to relieve the tension. "So, I can't ask you to break up with your boyfriend, but I will send him to jail. What a great friend I am."

Aria didn't smile, though. "Could he go to jail, Spence?" she looked at Spencer with pleading eyes as though she made the laws.

"Um..." Spencer started. "It depends on whether you press charges. Which I know won't happen-"

"Unless my parents do." Aria interrupted, and then something dawned on her face, it looked like she just got hit by a train. "Holy crap, my parents." And her face went into her hands again.

Spencer started again. "I suppose so, yeah. It also depends on... What you guys have done. If you have slept together it's almost certain he would be arrested for statutory rape. And you can't really lie about that one; the police have a bunch of tests they could run."

Arias cheeks flushed a little pink, some of her natural coloring returned because of slight embarrassment. "Then there's little to no chance he could go to jail, then?"  
>"Well..." Spencer began and Aria groaned.<br>"Because of the whole student teacher thing being frowned upon, he would probably get his teaching license revoked. And I doubt he would be able to see you again, Aria." the last part was spoken in barely a whisper.  
>Aria's eyes filled with tears, but she closed them with pain written in her face. She knew her next words would change her life and the life of the man she loved.<p>

"Just do it Hanna. You really have no other choice." Aria whispered.  
>-<p> 


	2. Chapter Two

**This chapter is pretty much the extent of what I have written in this story, so I apologies if I don't update extremely promptly. I do write kind of fast, but the next few days are kind of busy for me. Again, I'm very sorry. :( Depending on the amount of feedback (reviews, favorites etc.) that I get, I may start updating this story weekly if people like it. Speaking of feedback, thank you guys for all the amazing reviews and other things that you guys did! I'm going to let you read the story now, but there will be another author note on the bottom. Thanks a billion, hope you enjoy this!**

All the girls hugged tightly, and Aria broke down.

"When should I go?" Hanna asked after a while.

"Just get it over with. Do it tomorrow. As soon as possible." Aria said through blurred eyes filled with sadness.

Suddenly she got up abruptly, eyes ablaze. "I have to go see him." Aria said, her voice oddly strong compared to her words a few moments before. "to-to say goodbye..." was an added in a whisper, clearly for her own benefit.

"What are you going to tell him?" Emily asked carefully.

"I really don't know." Aria answered truthfully. "But I have to go. I already texted my mom that I would be here, can I just say that I'm sleeping over?"

Hanna nodded.

Suddenly Spencer looked conflicted, clearly thinking deeply about something that was troubling her. Finally she spoke "Remember Aria, they can run tests. And he will be put in jail for statutory rape if-"  
>"I know, Spence." Aria said tiredly, as though she had heard it a million times. She then started walking out Hanna's bedroom door.<p>

"Let me walk you down there." Hanna shivered, not liking the idea of someone being alone.

Aria nodded, and the two girls climbed down the Marin's pristine stairs to the doorway. The night didn't look very welcoming or beckoning; rain fell in torrents down from the inky black sky. Just as Aria was about to open the door, a flash of lightning illuminated her tear-streaked and Hanna suddenly grabbed her wrist.  
>"I'm sorry, Aria. I really am." she whispered.<br>Aria gave a watery smile, as if to say that it wasn't Hanna's fault, and then disappeared into the stormy night.

**Threats-Secrets-Pain-Truth-Liars-Love-Hate-Death-Threats-Secrets-Pain-Truth-Liars-Love-Hate-Death**

Aria cried tears with the shattered pieces of her broken heart. The whole drive to Ezra's was filled with the pain of knowing she had to hurt the person she loved more than anything. Even if she was saving people's lives, she still felt like a horrible person for ruining someone else's.

And then Aria realized something as she was almost to his apartment. She would have to lie to Ezra if she went to see him. She would have to pretend that she had no idea that their lives would change sooner than they thought. And that brought on a fresh round of hysterical sobs.

Suddenly, the broken girl steeled herself. She had to say goodbye, there was no way around it. And she had to wipe her tears, put on a mask for his sake. It took a while, but Aria was finally presentable for the role in the play she did not want to partake in.

Ezra looked confused when he opened the door and saw Aria standing there.  
>"Not that I don't love you or anything-" he gave a boyish smile that looked a bit confused. "but what are you doing here so late? I thought you had to go to Hana's ASAP like an hour ago?"<p>

Here came the first round of dreaded lies. "It was a Hanna-boyfriend thing." Aria said. "She was freaking out about a bad fight."

He tilted his head, as though waiting for further explanation, and she said "I was going to go home after I left Hanna's... But I just had this terrible feeling... So I came here."

"Terrible feeling?" he murmured, taking her gently by her small hand and leading her into his dimly light apartment. Never once did Ezra take his eyes off of Aria's pain-filled face.

The next part wasn't entirely a lie. "I had this feeling... Like we would be in trouble. Like I had to say goodbye fast before I lost you forever." Tears spilled onto her pale cheeks. Ezra took her face in his hand and caressed away the hot tears with his thumb lovingly.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, don't worry Aria." he whispered as he pulled her petite frame into his chest and rested his chin against her head. Out of habit, she pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his waist.

It was probably good he couldn't see her face, Aria thought, because he wouldn't see the guilt and pain that flitted across it at his statement. If only Ezra knew how wrong he was…

"And even if it does-" his warm hands encircled her waist. "We will make it through together. I will be there for you. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

After standing like that for a while, Aria lifted her head up and they kissed like never before.

After watching an old movie that was both of their favorite's , and when she started to look tired, he let her lie down and they fell asleep entwined quite innocently.

But at about midnight, two texts woke Aria up. One was filled with solemnity; the other had the tone of someone who was truly giddy.

Hanna's text read ''I'll go to the station tomorrow, probably during school. I might as well get skipping school out of this mess.'  
>Aria typed back an okay, reminding Hanna not to go too early as she didn't want the cops to find her in Ezra's apartment. That would definitely give them the wrong idea.<p>

The other message was from A.

**"Will this night be the sick couples last, my dear Aria? Or will you somehow manage to get yourself out of shit like only you have a habit of doing remarkably well. Somehow, I freaking doubt it. Sleep tight in Fitzy's arms, while you still can! XoXo  
>-A<strong>  
>Both texts left a bad taste in her mouth. <p>

**Threats-Secrets-Pain-Truth-Liars-Love-Hate-Death-Threats-Secrets-Pain-Truth-Liars-Love-Hate-Death**

The next morning Aria woke up after having a terrible dream. It was only after waking up fully that she realized her dream was soon to be reality. She emptily got dressed for school, Ezra already having left for an early lecture he had to set up for. He left a note with his love and whereabouts, and Aria shoved it into her pocket. Moral support would be nice on what would inevitably be a long, hard day.

Later, Aria couldn't pay attention to her classes one bit. She hadn't seen Hanna all day, which only made her heart beat faster.  
>It was the middle of third hour when the stiff announcement was made over the loud speaker for 'Aria Montgomery to please come to the principal's office'. She had an idea about what that would be about.<p>

Emily and Spencer gave her sympathetic looks as she walked shakily to the office.

When Aria walked into the dark office, a young women and older man in police uniforms were standing there. But what really caught her eye (and not in the good way) was officer Wilden, in his uniform as always.

"Aria, Aria, Aria." Wilden started, the ghost of a grin on his face. "What are we going to do with you?" His words brought out a flash of anger in Aria. Why was he talking to her like she was some naughty, small child?  
>"What'm I being called down here for?" she asked brusquely.<br>"I think you know the answer to that already." Wilden actually grinned this time.

The male police officer cleared his throat warningly and Wilden blinked. The women suddenly said "We are taking you to the police station for questioning."

"Under what circumstances? Is this about Allison?" the principal asked incredulously. It was clear he hadn't been previously briefed and was thoroughly confused.  
>Wilden spoke up this time, his 'dutiful police officer' face back on like a mask.<br>"No, nothing to do with Allison's murder. It's for a relationship with a former teacher and allegations to inappropriate actions with said man. Since she is a minor for another few months, we have to peruse this." Aria took a sharp intake of breath. It sounded so horrid when they said it like that, like Ezra was some horrid criminal and not just a man who fell in love at the wrong place and wrong time. 

The Principal looked as though Wilden had just announced that he was pregnant. "Are these accusations correct?" he asked Aria, extremely formal in front of the officers for image's sake.  
>There was no point in lying. The police already saw the picture that A had sent Hanna.<p>

"Yes." Aria whispered, not even loud enough for herself to hear. 

"Yes." She said, her voice a bit stronger after clearing her throat.  
>The unnamed officers nodded, not at all surprised by her answer.<br>The principal looked, if even possible, more confused than before.  
>And Wilden... Well Wilden's face resembled that of a Cheshire cat.<p>

Aria felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted off her chest. But unfortunately, as soon as she was free, another hefty weight came crashing down. The consequences of this whole scenario were enough to blow everything out of the ordinary. She felt as if she had been toeing the line for months, but now she suddenly leapt over it. Unfortunately Aria had a feeling the other side of the line held waters that were darker and deeper than ever before.

After an awkward silence commenced, the male officer spoke, his voice gruff "Okay, then. We have to head over to the station now. Anything you need to ask, sir?" he looked in the general direction of the principal.

"You have to get going. I will be in contact with you about some of my questions and concerns."

Everyone, excluding Aria, gave awkward goodbyes that seemed more procedure than anything. She was led out of the stuffy office, Wilden steering her by her rigid elbow.

Just as Aria' foot stepped into the hallway, the bell rang for the end of 3rd hour and the hallways flooded with kids. Just her luck, it seemed the whole universe was out to get her.

Aria kept her face blank and head down as kids gaped at her being escorted by, not one, but three police officers in full uniform. It looked as though she was in some serious trouble. Which she very well may be.

Her mind breathed a sigh a relief as the bell rang again and all the kids scurried into their next class.

The officers were all silent until Aria was led into the black and white cruiser. There was actually two cars, but the male got in one and sped off before Aria even got in the seat.  
>Wilden and the female cop sat in the front seat of her car, Wilden driving. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out this wouldn't be the most fun car ride ever.<p>

The awkward few minutes of loud silence was shattered by the girl officer.  
>"Hello, Aria. My name is Annie Sol, and that's officer Wilden. My partners name is Mr. Luther. Do you have any questions or things you would like to say on the record? "<p>

Aria kept quiet even though her head was teeming with a million questions.

"...okay. We will question you at the station, but right now you can relax if you would like."" Annie said, obviously a little taken aback by Aria's stubborn silence. The ride was just as awkward as expected.

**I will update soon, and if I don't, feel free to send me a scolding PM. Lol**

**How do Sunday's sound for updates? Or possibly Saturday… Really any day except Monday would be fine by me. If you would like, tell me which date is best for you. :)**

**PrettyLittleBethany- I like your name too! :) haha. Thanks for being my first ever review on a story!**

**degrassifan2333- thanks! **

**love ezria- Thanks so much!**

**GoingDownWithThisShip- Thank you **

**OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat- Here you go! :)**

**-Bethanynel813**


End file.
